HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGI ( YOONJIN FF )
by Realsugarblue
Summary: Segitu bencinya lo sama gue Hyung , sampai-sampai elo lupa kalau hari ini gue ulang tahun. Apa lo gak bisa maafin gue , please gue sebenarnya sayang banget sama lo... #YOONJIN #SUGAJIN #JINSUGA #HAPPYSUGADAY #MINSWAGDAY #JINGA #BTS
1. PROLOG

**_17 oktober 17_**

 ** _._**

 _" gue mau ngomong sama lo."_

 _" Hn?"_

" _Lo belom makan dari pagi gue khawatir Yoon."_

 _" Nanti."_

 _" Yoongi"_

 _"..."_

 _" Gue taruh di meja ,nanti Lo makan ya "_

 _1 jam balik lagi buat cek tapi makanan yang dibuatnya gak di sentuh sama sekali oleh Yoongi. Jin tersenyum miris, dia merasa kesepian . Sudah berhari-hari Yoongi mengabaikannya, Hal ini membuatnya murung. Jika saja Jin orang jahat mungkin dia tidak peduli lagi dan memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi Jin sangat khawatir dengan Yoongi, dia takut Yoongi sakit, Jin tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 ** _26 oktober 17_**

 _" Yoongi Lo gak capek apa, kerjaan lo masih banyak ya?"_

 _"..."_

 _" Yoongi Lo tau gak yang lain pada jalan-jalan, emangnya lo gak pengen refresing, kenapa kita gak ikut.."_

 _Yoongi menatap pria bernama Jin itu dengan tatapan tajam . Jin yang di Deathglare segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat._ _Yoongi masih_ _sibuk dengan laptop di depannya. Tidak mendapat sahutan_ _Jin hanya memperhatikan punggung roommatenya dengan wajah sedih._

 _._

 _._

 ** _30 november 2017_**

 _" Yoongi, please bisa gak lo natap gue bentar."_

 _Jin mendekati kursi Yoongi._

 _" Gue sibuk."_

 _" Menurut lo lagu bikinin gue ini gimana?"_

 _Jin nyodorin kertas ke meja Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi sibuk fokus ke layar laptopnya. dia hanya melirik kertas itu tanpa membaca isinya._

 _" Bagus."_

 _" Lo kan belum lihat, gimana bisa ngomong bagus."_

 _" Udah di cek Namjoon , gue percaya kemampuan dia."_

 _" Gue maunya lo yang ngecek."_

 _" Berisik banget lo Hyung."_

 _" Bentar doang Yoon ini lihat dulu."_

 _Pyaaar !_

 _Jin tidak sengaja menyenggol jam weker Yoongi hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Jam weker pemberian fansnya itu pecah berantakan._

 _" LO GAK LIAT GUE LAGI SIBUK!."_

 _" Maaf, gue gak sengaja."_

 _" BEGO BANGET LO , UDAH PUAS HUH "_

 _" Maaf ."_

 _" DENGER YA HYUNG, GUE GAK PEDULI KERJAAN GUE LEBIH PENTING DAN GUE KENA DEADLINE. DARI TADI LO CUMA NGRECOKIN GUE AJA, MENDINGAN KELUAR SEKARANG."_

 _" Yoon.."_

 _" PLEASE TINGGALIN GUE."_

 _" Ma-af."_

 _BRAAK!_

.

.

.

Keesok harinya Yoongi menerima kabar bahwa Jin sudah berangkat ke Amerika untuk study. Dia kecewa tentu saja,Bahkan Jin tidak berpamitan padanya.. menyalahkan dirinya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

" Maafkan aku Hyung..."

.

.


	2. HAPPY B-DAY MISTER SWAG

_30 november 2017_

 _" Yoongi, please bisa gak lo natap gue bentar."_

 _Jin mendekati kursi Yoongi._

 _" Gue sibuk."_

 _" Menurut lo lagu bikinin gue ini gimana?"_

 _Jin nyodorin kertas ke meja Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi sibuk fokus ke layar laptopnya. dia hanya melirik kertas itu tanpa membaca isinya._

 _" Bagus."_

 _" Lo kan belum lihat, gimana bisa ngomong bagus."_

 _" Udah di cek Namjoon , gue percaya kemampuan dia."_

 _" Gue maunya lo yang ngecek."_

 _" Berisik banget lo Hyung."_

 _" Bentar doang Yoon ini lihat dulu."_

 _Pyaaar !_

 _Jin tidak sengaja menyenggol jam weker Yoongi hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Jam weker pemberian fansnya itu pecah berantakan._

 _" LO GAK LIAT GUE LAGI SIBUK!."_

 _" Maaf, gue gak sengaja."_

 _" BEGO BANGET LO , UDAH PUAS HUH "_

 _" Maaf ."_

 _" DENGER YA HYUNG, GUE GAK PEDULI KERJAAN GUE LEBIH PENTING DAN GUE KENA DEADLINE. DARI TADI LO CUMA NGRECOKIN GUE AJA, MENDINGAN KELUAR SEKARANG."_

 _" Yoon.."_

 _" PLEASE TINGGALIN GUE."_

 _" Ma-af."_

 _BRAAK!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOON GI**

.

 _Sugaryeol/sugar candy fanfiction_

 _._

 _._

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, gaje juga apabila kesamaan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _8 Maret 17_**

 **\- MIN YOONGI POV -**

.

.

Tadi Jimin ngirimin gue pesan buat dateng ke Kafe Minholy. gue sebenarnya malas banget apalagi jam tidur gue kurang kayak gini. Sejak di tinggal Jin Hyung ke Amerika bawaan gue tambah males banget. Biasanya tiap pagi gue dibangunin sama dia cuma sekedar buat sarapan atau ngajakin gue jalan sekitar Dorm. Kalau kayak gini jadi sepi , jujur gue ngerasa kehilangan sekarang. Sebenarnya gue pengen hubungi dia lagi tapi gue gak enak , nanti kalau ganggu dia gimana.

 _DAMN! Sejak kapan gue jadi pengecut gini ! idiot lo Yoongi._

Kenapa gak dari dulu gue jujur sama perasaan gue, kenapa gue malah jutekin dia pas dia butuh gue. Kenapa gue punya kelakuan kayak setan gini. Bangsat emang gue, kalau butuh doang gue nyariin dia giliran dia butuh gue tinggal. Gue inget banget gimana ekspresi wajahnya malam itu, mau nangis kecewa sama gue pasti.

Gila seumur hidup gue belum pernah segelisah ini mikirin orang. Lagian bukannya biasanya dia tau banget kalau gue lagi fokus ngerjain musik, gue gak suka di ganggu. Bukannya gue sengaja bentak dia tapi serius waktu itu gue lagi badmood. Pantas dia langsung setujuin usul PDnim buat study ke Amerika. Lagian mertahanin orang kayak gue buat apa juga.

Gue ngehela nafas kasar, mengingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu bikin gue tambah frustasi. Andai waktu bisa berputar lagi gue harap gue bisa memperbaiki semua. Andai gue punya sifat kayak Jimin yang polos , konyol kayak Taehyung atau yang bisa diandalin kayak maknae Kooki. Sayangnya gue Min Yoong Gi , cowok brengsek yang gak tau malu yang cuma bisa ngomong pedes dan nyakitin hati seseorang yang udah baik sama dirinya. Gue gak bisa jaga mulut dan kelakuan gue kalau lagi ngamuk. Gue tau itu karena itu gue semakin takut...

 _Takut gue deket orang lain , takut mereka gak bisa nerima keadaan gue yang seperti ini..._

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil itu berhasil bikin gue terlonjak kaget. Gue lupa kalau gue lagi dijalan dan sempet-sempetnya gue ngelamun. Untung aja gak ketabrak, jangan sampai deh masalahnya gue belum kawin. Mubazir banget kalau gue mati konyol. Gue lihat jam di tangan nunjukin pukul 17.00 . Berarti pas waktu janjian gue sama mereka. Gue berdiri di depan kafe Minholy , kafe favorit gue sama Jin Hyung dan juga member BTS lain. Gue lihat kafenya cukup rame ,gue langsung masuk dan disambut pegawai kafenya dengan ramah. Seperti biasa mereka sudah terlalu hapal lihat muka gue yang genius ini, Gue cuma balas senyum singkat lalu celingak-celinguk nyari Jimin.

" Hyung, disini ." Teriak seseorang yang gue hapal bener suara Jimin. Gue hampirin bangku bertulis nomor 3 itu, Angka favorit gue pinter juga milih tempat ini bocah. Disana ada Hobi dan Jungkook lagi asyik nyeruput milk shake. Keduanya natap gue barengan.

" Yo Hyung."  
" Yo man "

Gue cuma melambaikan tangan lalu duduk di sebelah Jimin. Gue pasang muka ngeflat seperti biasa, gue ambil buku menu dimeja lalu bolak balikin buat milih menunya.

" Taehyung sama Namjoon mana?." Tanya gue sambil masih sibuk milih menu.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook terbatuk-batuk, gue otomatis noleh.

" Kenapa Lo Kok?"

" Ungiak (enggak) " katanya sambil ngelus dadanya.

" Makanya lain kali hati-hati kalau minum." kata Hobi

" Mikir jorok Lo pasti Kook."ejek Jimin langsung bikin Jungkook merengut.

" Sembarangan gini gini otak gue gak sekotor otak Lo ya Min ."

" JEON JUNGKOOK ,gini gini gue lebih tua 2 tahun dari Lo ya panggil gue Hyung."

" Ogah . "

" JEON JUNGKOOK, Arg! "

" Udah Chim chimin Lo kan pendek ngalah deh."kata Jhope

" Anjir Hoseok Hyung Lo belain gue apa ngehina sih, tapi tinggi gue beda 1 cm doang sama Yoongi Hyung, berarti dia juga pendek."

Gue langsung Deathglare si Jimin. Barusan dia nyebut nama gue seenak dengkulnya mana pakai acara nyindir tinggi badan,setan bener ini bocah. Si Jimin langsung cengar-cengir lihat gue.

" Bercanda Hyung."Jimin ngomong sambil senyum hingga matanya tenggelem khasnya dia. Gue cuekin aja deh.

" Eh gue tanya dari tadi gak ada yang jawab, si Taehyung sama Namjoon kemana bangke? "

" Namjoon Hyung ada urusan keluarga kalau Taehyung dia bilang panunya kumat entar nyusul dia."

Gue cengo mendadak denger omongan Jimin, sejak kapan si Alien panuan , amit-amit deh perlu waspada gue.

" Oh gitu ya, udah abad 21 masih aja panuan."  
Gue ngambil gelas Milk shake di depan gue ,langsung gue seruput isinya.

" Kayak gak tau dia aja Hyung, Taehyung kan jarang mandi." Celoteh Jungkook

" Pfft..Gue aduin Lo Kook."

" Diem lo chim."

" Beraninya main belakang doang lo , kalau ada Taehyung aja mingkem."

" Bacot lo gue sumpel pakai kaos kaki nih."

" Entar Lo dirapetin gak dilepas awas teriak manggil nama gue."

" Hobi Hyung Jahat, Kooki cuman bercanda."

Ketiganya tertawa , cuma gue yang gak . Gue gak tahu kenapa meskipun kelihatannya gue akrab sama mereka, kenyataan hati gue kadang mikirnya gak. Mereka semua bisa ketawa dengan polosnya sementara gue kadang gak ngerti candaan mereka dan milih buat diem. Serasa beda dunia, yang kayak gini bikin gue enek tapi gue berusaha tenang buat gak ngerusak suasana.

" Yoongi Hyung, kabarnya Jin Hyung gimana?" Tanya Kooki ke gue, berhasil bikin gue muncratin minuman yang barusan gue minum.

Uhuk uhuk

" Sorry Hyung Lo gak apa kan." Katanya sambil ngusap punggung gue.

" Gue gak apa Kook."

" Gue denger dari Namjoon Hyung, Jin Hyung makin cakepan Lo ." kata Jimin.

 _Namjoon? Kenapa dia._

" Yang bener iya beneran mana dia kirim foto sama bule cakep lagi, bohai montok dan sexy."

 _Bule? Montok? Sexy?_

" Bacot Lo Min, gak bisa lihat yang bening aja."

 _Gue terdiam ,jadi cuma gue yang gak kontakan lagi sama dia. Cuma gue yang gak ngerti sekarang dia kayak gimana. Apes bener nasib gue._

" Semok coy serius nih gue punya fotonya."

Dahi gue makin mengerut,

" Kasih lihat gue tai."

 _Kok gue ngotot ya, gue cuma penasaran doang._

" Sabar dong Hyung."

Jimin kasih lihat foto dihpnya. gue, Jungkook sama Hobi langsung ngedeket. Mata gue melotot eh beneran dia makin bening mana senyum gitu bikin gue makin kangen. Gue beralih ke cewek disebelahnya cakep sih bukan type gue. Mereka kelihatan mesra gitu mana pakai rangkulan segala. Kok gue jadi kesel ya.

" Muka Lo kenapa Hyung, kayak orang ngajak berantem aja." tanya Jimin.

" Ngomong apa Lo."

" Cie Yoongi Hyung cemburu kali. " goda Kooki,bikin gue pengen gaploki muka polosnya.

" Cie Cie.." lanjut Jimin

" Ngaku bang cemburu kan apa kangen ." Ganti Hobi

" Shut up! Bangke gue gak cemburu persetan dengan omongan kalian."

" Yee ngambek." kata Jimin.

" Ngomong lagi gue tendang."

" Yoongi Hyung habis ini kita ke tempat latihan ya ."kata Kooki.

" Mau ngapain kesana?"

" Udah bang ikut aja, kayaknya PDnim mau ketemu sama kita."kata HObi

Hah? malem-malem gini ..

Akhirnya kami berempat keluar dari kafe langsung jalan ke tempat latihan. Hari sudah malam jam gue udah nunjukin pukul 22.00 WIB . Gak kerasa banget gue udah lama duduk. Gue mikir sebenarnya PDnim mau ngomong apaan. Perasan gue sama yang lain gak bikin ulah, gue jadi khawatir. Apa mungkin lirik lagu yang gue kasih kemarin kurang bagus buat dia ,tapi gue udah habisin jatah liburan gue buat ngerjain itu lagu. Lelah gue ...

.

.

.

* * *

Bangsat mereka ninggalin gue sendirian ,cepet banget larinya. Pakai sepatu roda kali itu anak 3. Baru gue mau susul udah main ilang aja. Mereka bilang ketemu diruang latihan berarti ada dilantai 3. Lebih bangke lagi liftnya mati otomatis gue harus naik pakai tangga dong. Kesialan macam apa lagi ini. Mau gak mau gue terpaksa naik tangga darurat ke lantai 3. Anjir keringetan kan gue nambah bikin emosi aja.

" Oi Min, Hobi, Kook pada kemana Lo." Teriak gue manggil ketiganya namun gak ada sahutan. Berasa orang gila ngomong sendirian mana auranya suram banget. Gak biasanya tempat ini kayak gak punya penghuni. Bikin bulu kuduk gue merinding aja.  
Gue masuk ke ruangan latihan yang biasanya gue gunain sama yang lain. Pintu warna putih, warna favorit gue.

Klekk!

 **" Happy Birthday!"**

Suara teriakan dan terompet menggema memenuhi ruangan latihan , gue cuma bisa melongo ngeliat teman teman gue pada kumpul disini. Ramai banget bawa balon, kue tart dengan ucapan plus nama gue diatasnya. Gila gue aja hampir lupa kalau ini tgl 8 Maret berarti besok tgl 9 hari kelahiran gue. Gue seneng bersyukur juga masih ada yang inget. tapi ultah gue kan masih entar malem gak kecepetan ini.

" Hyung malah bengong buruan tiup lilin sama make a wishnya." Kata Hobi ke gue .

" Belum jam 12 goblok."

" Gak apa Hyung daripada telat mendingan kecepetan dikit."

" Iya Hyung keburu laper perut Chim Chim." Ganti Jimin ngomong sambil pasang muka melas ala nenek-nenek kelaperan.

gue diem sebentar ,Gue ngelirik sekitar diantara semua orang kenapa cuma Jin Hyung yang gak ada. Dia gak mungkin dateng ya. Masak dia gak inget kalau hari ini gue ulang tahun. Segitu bencinya dia sama gue.

" Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

" Jin Hyung mana?" Kata gue.

" Jin Hyung ada acara disana jadi gak bisa Dateng, Hyung." Kata Taehyung jelasin

" Gitu ya,Tae." Jawab gue lirih.

Jujur aja gue kecewa banget, gue kangen sama dia. Gue pengen minta maaf bila perlu gue buang harga diri gue yang tinggi ini. Gue berharap bisa ngabisin waktu sama Jin Hyung tapi mau gimana lagi dianya sibuk.

Mungkin gue gak lebih penting dari acara dia, harusnya Lo sadar diri Yoon. Lo udah sangat nyakitin hati dia. Lo pantas untuk di benci.

" Hyung buruan Kooki juga udah laper." Si Kooki nyenggol bahu gue, bikin gue buyarin lamunan.

" Iya."

Gue denger mereka nyanyiin lagu selamat ulang tahun buat gue, gue nutup mata sambil bikin make a wish.

Gue cuma berharap dapat kebahagiaan lebih ,Kesuksesan bersama BTS & Army, dan gue harap gue bisa ketemu dengan Jin Hyung lagi . Gue buka mata lalu niup lilin di depan gue. Tepukan tangan riuh mulai terdengar gue cuma bisa senyum tipis .

" Thanks guys."

.

.

* * *

2 jam setelah acara gue pamit pulang duluan karena ngerasa kepala gue mulai pening. Tadinya Hobi mau nganter tapi keburu gue tolak ,soalnya kayaknya mereka lagi asyik nikmatin acaranya. Jujur gue gak nyaman di ruangan terlalu banyak orang tapi mengingat itu acara gue mau gak mau gue betahin. Gue ngehargai usaha mereka bikin kejutan buat gue. Gue ngelirik ponsel gue yang nyala karena ada pesan masuk. Gue buka ternyata Namjoon kirim ucapan dan permintaan maaf gak bisa ikutan. Gue balas gak papa lalu gue send.

Gue duduk di sofa dengan lesu, gue natap ponsel gue lagi. Gue nunggu apa daritadi sebenarnya. Dia gak bakalan nelfon gue juga, ngirim ucapan juga gak.

" Apa dia beneran benci banget sama gue. "

" ARG! mendingan gue tidur aja"

Gue buang nafas kasar lalu berjalan menuju kamar . Lebih baik gue tidur daripada pusing mikir masalah hati gue yang galau. Gue berdiri langsung jalan ke kamar. gue udah berdiri di depan pintu kamar gue. gue mandangin nama di pintu kamar gue. tulisan bertulis " Yoonjin Room " buatan Jin Hyung 1 tahun lalu hadiah karena gue udah bisa ngomong inggris dikit dikit. Dia ngajarin gue yang bego sampai malam. Sampai dia pas tidur ngigau ngajarin gue gitu. Gue terkekeh kalau ingat semuanya. Gue pegang ganggang pintu lalu buka pintu kamar.

Kreek !

Kamar gue gelap banget mirip kuburan sepi. Gue bingung perasaan tadi sebelum keluar lampunya gue nyalain deh. Kok mati lagi jangan-jangan saklarnya error lagi. Gue berusaha gapai tembok nyari saklar lampu. Seingat gue ada di belakang pintu, kok gak ketemu ya. Anjir mata gue kalau gelapan gini berasa rabun .

Klik

Lampu kamar gue nyala sendiri sebelum gue Nemu saklarnya. Anjir horor banget kan. Mana nyalanya redup gitu gak kayak biasanya. Gue lirik ke belakang ada yang aneh dengan kamar gue .

" Kamar gue kok berubah gini, Kerjaan siapa ini. "

Ada kue dimeja dan beberapa hiasan balon . Jangan tanya lantai kamar gue ini penuh balon semua , Busyet dapat nyolong darimana ini, terus gue lewatnya gimana coba. Belum sempet gue mikir , Tiba-tiba perekam suara dikamar gue bunyi sendiri. kampret bikin gue tambah jantungan.

" 생일 축하합니다.  
saeng-il chughahamnida.

생일 축하합니다.  
saeng-il chughahamnida.

사랑하는 (Min Yoongi) 의  
saranghaneun (Yoongichi) ui

생일 축하합니다.  
saeng-il chughahamnida.

Suara ini , gue hafal banget suara siapa. Suara Taehyung, Hobi, Jimin, Namjoon, Kooki dan...

Barusan gue samar-samar denger suara Jin Hyung manggil nama gue.  
Apa perasaan gue aja, iya gue rasa cuma halusinasi aja. Gak nyangka mereka mau repot-repot bikin ginian buat gue. Ternyata gue salah, ternyata mereka peduli juga.  
Gue lihat sekeliling kamar yang berubah penuh dengan hiasan lampu-lampu, balon dan beberapa kado di sisi ranjang. Pasti repot banget ngedekor kayak Gini, Kurang kerjaan aja tapi bikin gue senyum. Entah kenapa gue seneng banget lihatnya .Gue berjalan ke sisi ranjang ,Gue lihat ada beberapa hadiah , Gue periksa satu-satu namanya. Ada dari Taehyung , Hobi, Kooki, Jimin, Namjoon, dan Mata gue melebar, Sebuah amplop warna pink menarik perhatian gue. Pink warna kesukaan Jin Hyung . Entah kenapa gue selalu berharap ini dari dia. Gue dengan cepat buka amplopnya, ternyata didalamnya ada sebuah kertas kecil. Gue Ambil kertas didalamnya lalu gue baca isinya.

 _Tutup mata & Ikuti Kata hati lo, Lo bakal dapat apa yang Lo mau._

\- Fairy-

gue ngerutin dahi , sumpah gue bingung dan Fairy? gak ada nama lain apa. Berasa di dunia fantasi kali gue, Gue gak ngerti maksudnya apa tapi bikin gue terkekeh pelan. Gue nerka-nerka mungkin maksudnya gue disuruh bikin permintaan.

" Memangnya bakal terkabul jika gue minta sesuatu. "

Gak salah dicoba siapa tau keajaiban datang menghampiri gue.

" Ok fine, gue coba."

Gue coba buat nutup mata sambil bayangin wajah Jin Hyung berdiri dihadapan gue sekarang. Berdiri tepat didepan gue sambil membawa kue tart strawberry kesukaan gue. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah gue. Gue balas senyumin lalu gue denger alunan piano menggema di ruangan ini, Jin Hyung bernyanyi , bernyanyi spesial buat gue seorang . Suaranya merdu sekali sambil sesekali dia natap mata gue.

" I Miss you, Hyung."

Ucapan itu berhasil gue lolosin dari mulut gue. Gue masih mejamin mata gue hingga sebuah tangan hangat seseorang melingkar pada perut gue. Gue masih diem gak bergeming. pelukan itu makin lama makin erat. Gue bisa nyium bau parfum seseorang strawberry mint, parfum yang sama punya Jin hyung kesukaan gue juga. Apa gue mimpi sekarang, Meskipun benar ini mimpi gue harap ini gak akan pernah berakhir.

" I Miss you too, Yoongi."

Gue tersentak, suara itu begitu lembut di telinga gue.

" Happy Birthday Yoongichi..."

Gue membuka mata dan gue yakin kalau gue gak mimpi sekarang. Sekarang gue bisa lihat tangan itu memeluk tubuh gue dari belakang. Gue gak bisa ngomong apapun ,gue cuma dengerin dia ngomong. Suaranya yang lembut tetap sama. Gue kangen suara dia sumpah anjir kok gue pengen nangis sekarang. Cengeng Lo Yoon ,iya tapi tangis gue ini tangis bahagia.

Gue lepasin pelukannya lalu berbalik buat Mandang wajahnya. Matanya natap mata gue, dia senyum. senyum yang menurut gue paling manis diantara yang lain. Senyuman yang khusus di tujukan buat gue seorang. Gue terdiam

"Yoongi" panggilnya lembut.

" hm?"

" Lo kenapa? Gak suka surprise dari gue ya."

" Gak gitu."

" Terus kenapa bengong?"

"Gue.."

" Gue ap-"

Gue tarik tangannya , gue ganti peluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dia agak sedikit terkejut tubuhnya kaku banget.

" Yoon.."

" 5 menit Hyung, biarin gue meluk Lo."

Gue gak tahu kenapa gue ngerasa nyaman banget deketan sama dia. Dari dulu gue selalu bertanya pada diri gue sendiri. Kenapa gue bisa klik sama dia. Dari awal ketemu tatapan matanya yang lembut, senyumannya yang tulus dan cara dia memperlakukan gue. Betapa care dia sama gue , kadang gue sering cuekin dia tapi dia tetep sabar ngadepin kelakuan gue. meskipun kadang gue heran dengan joke dia yang garing banget tapi gak bisa bikin gue gak senyum . Dia ngertiin gue banget ,gue sayang banget sama Lo Hyung. Lebih dari apapun dan gue gak bakalan nuker Lo dengan siapapun.

" Sesek Yoongi."

" Oh sorry."

" Gak papa kok."

Gue lepasin pelukan gue, Napa gue rada canggung sekarang. kami berdua cuma diem lalu saling pandang.

" Yoon, sini duduk kita niup lilin dulu." katanya sambil narik tangan gue buat ngkutin dia duduk. Dia sibuk ngambil kue di meja terus di bawanya kehadapan gue. Gue bersiap buat niup lilin tapi dia ngelarang gue.

" Bentar Yoon selfie dulu." katanya sambil tertawa, gue ikutan senyum ngelihatnya.

Kami berdekatan mulai menatap ponsel dan berselca ria.

Kami berfoto sebanyak 5x , entah bagus atau gak hasilnya yang penting gue puas buat mandangin dia. Jin Hyung kelihatan seneng banget.

" Ok sekarang buat permintaan terus tiup lilinnya. " katanya sambil meletakkan handphonenya.

" gue gak perlu minta lagi, permintaan gue udah ada di hadapan gue. " gue niup lilin dengan senyum mengembang di wajah gue. Jin Hyung kelihatan bingung sama ucapan gue.

" Hyung .."

Dia mengangguk masih dengan tatapan yang sama . Gue taruh kue itu di meja. gue tatap wajahnya dengan serius. Gue pegang tangannya seakan takut kehilangan lagi.

" I'm Sorry."

gue tertunduk , gue tau banget kata maaf gak cukup buat ngilangin kesalahan gue kemarin. Tapi plis gue harap dia maafin gue.

" Maafin gue Hyung, lo berhak maki gue sekarang kalau perlu lo tampar gue, Gue udah bikin lo sakit hati , gue selama ini sering nyuekin lo dan bikin lo kesepian, Gue jadi orang gak tau terima kasih lo udah sering bantu gue , lo sayang sama gue tapi gue sering bales dengan hal yang nyakitin hati lo, gue beneran minta maaf Hyung, gue sayang banget sama lo dan gue gak mau lagi kehilangan lo... "

Tiba-tiba dia dia nyium bibir gue. kaget gue tapi juga seneng. gue balas ciuman dia sengaja gue lembutin kalau gue sosor sekarang , bawaanya gue nafsu amat. kudu sabar gue main alus dulu. ciuman berlangsung 5 menit itu cukup bikin jantung gue berdebar. Lalu kami lepas tautan bibir kami.

" Gue gak pernah bisa marah sama lo Yoon, Meskipun berkali kali lo nyakitin gue. Karena gue sayang banget sama lo. " katanya sambil tersipu.

"Gue juga sayang Lo Hyung gak maksud gue Jin, Gue cinta sama Lo, Thanks karena udah hadir di hidup gue, ngubah gue yang hitam jadi berwarna. Gue janji mulai sekarang gue bakalan lebih perhatian dan bikin lo bahagia. ""

Dia senyum lalu ngangguk tanda setuju. Gue bahagia banget , gue peluk lagi dia.

" Jangan pernah pergi lagi dari gue , Janji."

" Janji Yoon ."

Satu kecupan gue daratin ke dahinya ,

Dia nyium bibir gue, baseng kok jadi dia nyosor gue duluan sih. Tapi gak papa asal sama gue.

"Yoongi.."

"hn?"

" Janji jangan marah ya."

gue kepo jadinya , gue iyain aja deh.

" iya."

"Sebenarnya gue baliknya udah 2 bulan yang lalu tapi Anak-anak bilang gue disuruh ngerjain lo, Jadi gue gak boleh hubungi lo sampai hari ulang tahun lo Yoon."

" APA! "

Bangsat awas aja besok kalau ketemu, gak tau gue udah mau mati gara-gara kangen . Tunggu pembalasan gue .

" lo Marah ya Yoongi?"

marah sih tapi ada untungnya juga, gue jadi makin deket sama lo, jadi gue kurangin hukuman mereka.

" Gak kok yang penting gue udah ketemu pacar gue sekarang."

" Idih gue malu kali ngomongnya jangan blak blakan gitu "

" Emang lo gak mau pacaran sama gue."

" Bego banget udah sampai gini masih aja bloon, maulah."

Kami tertawa lalu berpelukan lagi.

Hari ulang tahun paling gak bisa gue lupain , makasih tuhan udah beri gue sesuatu yang indah.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

.

"Jin "

" Apa? "

" Lo yang ngedekor ini semua , ranjangnya boleh juga tuh"

Hah!

Jin kelihatan kaget lalu gue Arahin telunjuk gue ke ranjang.

" Gue suka bagian ini.."

Tiba-tiba Jin langsung ngeloncat ke ranjang . dia sengaja nutupin tulisan yang ada di ranjang dari mata gue.

" Gak!" Teriaknya ,wajahnya merah padam, " Goblok banget si Taehyung , ah gak gitu kok."

sumpah lucu banget dia kalau lagi malu gitu.

" You are the sweetest husband ever , Ngode gue ya."

gue sengaja ngegoda dia , mau tau responnya gimana . tuh kan..

Blush

Wajah dia makin merah , njir dia imut banget. makin bikin gue cinta mati.

" Not bad , gue mau kok jadi suami lo."

Dia nutupin wajahnya pakai tangan , gue naik keatasnya. Gue buang jarak kami berdua, gue pepetin bodo amatlah dia mikir apa. Gue kangen banget soalnya mau manja-manjaan sama dia. lagian hari ini gue ulang tahun boleh dong.

" Lo mau ngapain Yoon?'

" Mau ngambil hadiah gue."

" Hadiah, uh jam weker lo udah gue ganti tuh di meja "

" Gue gak butuh itu kan udah ada lo tiap pagi bangunin gue."

" Terus?" dia natap gue polos.

Gue menyeringai bikin dia agak mundur. dia menelan ludah gugup banget kayaknya.

" T-Tunggu Yoon...Emmph.. "

Terlambat karena gue keburu nafsu. gue cium bibirnya lalu gue lumat .

Malam ini bakal gue buat jadi malam yang indah . Gak peduli kalau besok pagi tetangga gue komplain kebisingan . pokoknya malam ini gue mau 10 ronde.

" Ahhhh... Yoongichi..."

.

 **\- Yoongi POV END _**

* * *

Tanpa di sadari kedua pasangan itu , diluar jendela kamar mereka , ada 8 pasang mata tengah mengamati. Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyung, Jimin berada diluar sekarang. Ceritanya daritadi mereka ngintipin kegiatan YoonJin.

" Eh kampret minggir dikit dong ,gue gak kelihatan bego."

" Lo Berdua sempak kaki gue Lo injek"kata Jungkook

" Berat Lo Chim" kata Jhope

" Makanya jadi orang jangan bantet bantet." kata Taehyung sibuk gendongin Kooki.

" Ngeselin Lo gue sumpahin "kata Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Berisik Lo berdua entar ketahuan Yoongi Hyung." kata Jungkook lagi.

" Ahhhh... Yoongichi..."

Mereka berempat denger suara rintihan langsung diem sebentar , udah siapa -siap pasang kuping sambil senyum evil.

" Kayaknya mereka lagi seru tuh."

" Rekam man entar kita share ke group gue."

" Group apaan Hyung?" tanya Jungkook polos.

" Yoonjin Shipper." jawab Jhope sambil ketawa gaje.

" Dasar Fudan." balas Taehyung dan Jimin serempak.

KLING!

HP keempatnya bergetar, keempatnya saling pandang.

" Perasaan gue gak enak ya ." kata Taehyung.

" Sama nyet." kata Jimin.

" Jangan bikin parno lo pada." kata Jhope

Jungkook membuka pesan line di hpnya .

GLUP!

 **" MALAM INI LO SEMUA TIDUR DILUAR, BERANI NGINTIP LAGI MATI *emo smirk*!"**

Keempatnya langsung sweatdrop. tanpa menunggu lagi mereka berempat langsung kabur menjauh dari dorm mereka sendiri.

" Ampun Hyung ." teriak Jimin.

" Gue tidur dimana malam ini oi." rengek Jungkook.

" Yok booking kook." kedip ganjen Taehyung bikin Kooki merinding.

" Anjir Nyet udah sial kayak gini masih sempet modus lo." balas Jimin

" Gak ngikut-ngikut gue." kata Jhope .

Akhirnya mereka berempat sepakat nyusul Namjoon yang lagi ada acara syukuran di desanya.

* * *

 **\- The END -**

* * *

.

.

WKWKWK gaje abis, sorry telat uploadnya authornya tepar buntu ide juga. Happy Birthday buat My Yoongi sayang duh makin cakep plus imut dah #telatwoi . moga ceritanya bisa diterima nalar maafkan daku yang terlalu gaje ini. sebenarnya ini mau bikin pendek makin hari gue tambahin jadinya malah kayak gini wkwkw. sorry kalau banyak kekurangan tapi sumpah gue cinta banget sama Yoonjin. please tinggalkan Kritik dan saran biar gue semangat bikinnya. Thank you ^^

 ** _NB : baca di wattpad sugaryeol17 biar makin seru baca cerita ini ._**

 ** _._**


End file.
